


Sugar Plum Dreams

by Fandoms_Unite



Series: Sugar Plum Dreams [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Unite/pseuds/Fandoms_Unite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change when Sherlock comes back after exile following the Magnussen situation. John and his three year old daughter have moved into Baker Street. It's their first Christmas together and Sherlock is doing everything to make it a memorable one for Ava and John. What he doesn't know is that it will be the most memorable Christmas he's ever had thanks to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Plum Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gretchen - Variation on a Theme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gretchen+-+Variation+on+a+Theme), [Sylvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia/gifts), [Amanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda/gifts).



> Fluff. Nothing but pure tooth rottingly cute sweet fluffy Christmas fluff!!!! It started out as a 'ficlet' and then my mus wouldn't shut up and she still hasn't shut up so there will be a bit more to this. Thank you to all my readers for enduring this bit of fluff and not passing out from a sugar coma!!

John opened the large white box blinking at the froth of various shades of purple, pink, green, and blue tulle. At least that’s what he thought the frilly netting stuff was. It really was extravagant and over the top. Of course, he didn’t expect anything less from Sherlock. He never did ANYTHING by halves, ever.  
Shaking his head, he laughed, there was glitter and sparklies everywhere. He’d no doubt be finding bits of the stuff stuck to him and everything else for weeks. But, in the end it didn’t matter really. Not when so much thought had obviously gone into it. The thing must have cost a small fortune. Anyone could see the incredible amount of detail and care that had gone into such a small garment.  
Carefully picking the dress up and laying it over his arm he picked up a tiny pair of matching shoes with more sparkles and ribbons that sat on top of an elaborate set of what felt like silk wings in soft watercolor pastels that matched the dress, complete with more ribbons, sparkles, and glitter. A delicate tiara decorated with tiny leaves and vines perched atop a slender ‘magic wand’. The entire thing was too much, but absolutely perfect at the same time. His little princess would love it. He’d have to hide it away until it was time for her to wear it or else he’d never get it off her.  
Appearing behind him silently like the great bloody cat John swore he was, Sherlock studied the contents of the box with a slight nod. “Excellent. You wouldn’t believe the trouble it was to get the combination of colors just right.” John snorted a laugh, grinning over his shoulder. “Oh, yes, the different shades of lavender and lilac are just so incredibly important.” Well at least he was able to laugh at that sort of thing now. He’d discovered that if he didn’t laugh about it, make it all into some sort of self-deprecating joke, he was much more likely to break down.  
“Sherlock, it’s…. I don’t even know what to say. It’s perfect. She’ll love it. Of course she’ll love it. It’s from you. She thinks you hung the moon.” Sherlock waved an elegant hand dismissively. “I only had a slight bit of input on the color. Mummy and Mrs. Hudson are largely responsible for all of the rest. And don’t you DARE think of hiding it away.” He took the frilly bit of fluff off John’s arm, packing everything back in the box very carefully.  
John sighed. “Sherlock, she’ll wear it and we’ll never get it off her and she’ll have it ruined by the time the special day’s here. Kids are rough on clothes. I’d rather not have such a lovely thing in tatters after ten minutes of letting her wear it.” Sherlock pulled the box away protectively, holding it out of John’s reach. “Then we’ll simply get another one made.” John shook his head. “Sherlock, I’m TRYING to teach her that not everything is instantly replaceable. It’s part of being a parent.”  
Sherlock huffed. “Really, John, you teach plenty of lessons of that sort. Indulge her once on a while. She’s far from spoiled.” John blinked, shaking his head. “Are you kidding me?! She’s the most spoiled child I know! I do NOT want it all going to her head. Especially at such a young age!” Sherlock tucked the box on top of the bookcase, eyes darling John to try and get it down from there, especially with his violin perched on top. “Well, that may be, but she is far from being a brat. She’s kind, generous, and is always more than willing to share her things with other children without prompting from anyone. Stop worrying.” He snapped, settling in his chair.  
Muttering to himself, John made two cups of tea without even thinking. It was habit. If he was making tea, he was making two cups and making sure that Sherlock actually drank his. Soft footfalls padded into the kitchen making him smile. “Daddy, is you an’ Therwock fingtin’ ADAIN?!” John smiled, scooping his almost three year old daughter, Ava, into his arms. “No sweetheart, we’re not fighting. Sherlock’s just being….. Sherlock. We’re not fighting. Everything’s ok.”  
She didn’t like raised voices. Not that he could blame her. He’d tried to make things work with Mary. Really, he had. But domestic life hadn’t suited her any more than it had him. There were nearly endless rows that never really seemed to stop and often resulted in Ava being woken up and wailing. John’s instinct was always to stop the argument and comfort his daughter, but Mary always had to have the last word. He’d been almost relieved when he’d come home one day to find all her things gone. She’d disappeared from his life as quickly as she’d come into it.  
Not knowing what else to do, he’d packed what few belongings he had along with all of Ava’s things and gone straight to Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson welcomed them back as if he’d never left and Ava instantly began soaking up every bit of attention and affection showered on her by Grammy Hudders. It seemed to help them cope with Sherlock being gone, again. At least this time there was some hope he was alive. John received fairly regular updates from Mycroft assuring him that Sherlock was at the very least alive. And promising that the ‘Seriba incident’ was not going to be repeated.  
When Sherlock finally came back to London, John did his best to keep him and Ava apart. He wasn’t certain how his friend would adapt to a small child around. He really shouldn’t have worried. Apparently Sherlock had devoured every bit of information on the Internet and in various books and magazines about raising children. He was good with her. He’d moved most of his more hazardous experiments down to 221C and all body parts were kept well wrapped and carefully hidden on the upper shelves of the fridge out of her reach. In return, Sherlock fascinated Ava. Whenever possible she followed him around the flat like a puppy, often mimicking his movements and gestures. If Sherlock was on the sofa thinking, then Ava had to be stretched out along the back in the same thinking pose. If she was reluctant to go to sleep, Sherlock would obligingly play soft soothing things on the violin until she was sound asleep in John’s arms.  
Ava squirmed in his arms. “Want tea an’ biscuits.” Laughing, he kissed her cheek. “All right, I’ll make you tea too. Take the biscuits to Sherlock. I’ll bring the tea.” Taking the plate she hurried to take it to Sherlock. “Up.” She demanded with a smile, knowing he’d let her sit in his lap and if she insisted he eat some of the biscuits, he would. “Grammy scones. Stawbewy.” She broke one apart shoving half of it in her mouth and offering the other half to him. Nodding his thanks he took the other portion. “Mmmm… Cranberry orange with toasted walnuts. Strawberries aren’t in season.” Cocking her head as she chewed, Ava sat thoughtfully before nodding, her piping voice an eerie imitation of Sherlock’s as she carefully worked through saying the words correctly. “Cramberry orange wif toasted walnuts. Stawbewies art in feafon.”  
Setting two mugs of tea near Sherlock, John smiled. “Good job Ava. Be sure to tell Grammy thank you later.” She nodded, putting another piece in her mouth and holding to other out to Sherlock again. “I like cramberries.” John snickered, stroking her golden halo of curls. “Mmm I noticed. Not too much, you’ll ruin your dinner.” Making a face she grabbed another scone. “No peas!” Rolling his eyes, John sighed. “I made it ONCE. Once and neither one of you would take a bite of it. It was my favorite as a kid. Tuna noodle with peas in it. You like peas.” Screwing up her face she shook her head. “Yuck! No fing wif peas!”  
Sherlock smirked. “A wise decision Ava. The ‘thing with peas’ isn’t very good. I’ve never liked peas.” John snorted. “And that’s what’s behind the sudden decision she hates peas. Thanks.” Sherlock shrugged slightly. “The slimy consistency along with the rather dull beige color broken up only by the dark green of slightly freezer burned peas is far from appealing. Not at all like good pasta primavera.” Ava’s eyes widened. “Yes! Spushgetti! We have spusgetti. Angel-ohs spusgetti! Daddy, we have spusgetti!”  
John groaned. Apparently he’d been outvoted and they were going to Angelo’s for dinner. “All right, all right, fine, Angelo’s it is. But no tiramisu for you princess. You don’t need the coffee.” Huffing she crossed her arms, glaring at John. Sherlock rumbled a laugh. “You may have a bite or two from mine, Ava. John, all you need to do is let Angelo know we’re coming and he’d gladly make her a decaf version without the coffee liqueur either. In fact, I’d be surprised if he hasn’t already thought of it considering how much she likes it.”  
“And here we go again. This was exactly just the point of what I was saying about her being spoiled. Everywhere we take her, people are bending over backward to please her. I doubt Princess Charlotte gets this much consideration.” John muttered, nibbling the corner of a scone. It really was very good. Of course everything Mrs. Hudson made was good. He’d always be thankful for the way she looked after all of them.  
Sherlock smirked. “Mmmm I don’t know. I’d have to ask Mycroft about that. I’m certain he has information on just how spoiled George and Charlotte are. I’m surprised a play date hasn’t been arranged.” Some things about living with Sherlock Holmes would never cease to astound John and make his brain stop functioning for a few seconds. “Sherlock, I swear to God….” Ava looked at him, blue eyes narrowing. “Dat bad Daddy. No swearins.” Sherlock barked a laugh. “Yes, Ava, exactly right. He shouldn’t be saying such things. Little pitchers have big ears you know. And let’s just say that even at a young age, my deductions were NOT appreciated by certain individuals about certain very delicate personal issues. Until Mycroft had me kidnapped and dropped off at Buckingham Palace I hadn’t been there in at least fifteen years.” John dropped his head into his hand with a groan.  
Ava wiggled down from Sherlock’s chair and climbed into John’s lap for a cuddle. “Daddy no sad.” She patted his cheek gently. “No, sweetheart, I’m not sad. Sometimes Sherlock says things that make my head hurt. He’s not as bad as his brother though.” Ava brightened. “Uncle Mycrosoft!” John sighed. He’d stepped in it again. For some reason, Ava was almost as fascinated with Mycroft as she was with Sherlock, even if he did GENTLY use his ever-present umbrella to keep her at a reasonably ‘safe’ distance. He sometimes indulged her in an awkward pat on the head, more fit for a pet than a child but John preferred it that way. Having Ava at the center of focus of one Holmes brother was more than enough. While he appreciated the extra security for Ava’s sake, he did NOT want them getting her somehow involved in their endless schemes.  
Sherlock glanced up. “As I suspected, Angelo has a non alcoholic decaf tiramisu just waiting to be tried. He says it’s a bit on the sweeter side since most children don’t like the bitterness of coffee.” John laughed, hugging Ava. “Well, not you, right, you’ve been stealing sips of my tea and coffee as long as you’ve been able.” Grinning she nodded. “Uhhh huh. Therwock’s tastes better.” He’d occasionally caught Sherlock putting more sugar or milk into his tea to make it more appealing to her since whatever it was he was drinking HAD to be better than any of her juice boxes or even chocolate milk.

Angelo greeted them effusively as always, sweeping Ava into his arms and praising how big she’d gotten, chattering away to her in Italian. “You two, sit. Your usual table. Ragazza dolce and I are going to the kitchen.” Ava giggled, waving at John. “Bye Daddy.”  
John sighed, slumping in his chair. Ava loved watching the dough for the pasta roll through the machine and carefully drop into bowls. Angelo’s extended family who worked in the kitchen always welcomed her, finding little tasks for her to help with to keep her occupied. They’d turned her into something of a mascot. Pasta a la Ava had even made it on the menu. Colorful bow tie vegetable pasta in a cheesy marinara sauce full of finely chopped and pureed vegetables.  
Sherlock watched him intently. “John, you can relax. She’s perfectly safe in Angelo’s kitchen. They wouldn’t let anything happen to her. With the assortment of knives in the kitchen along with the easy availability of fire and pots of boiling water anyone would be hard pressed to take her out of there. Just because Angelo was innocent of murder doesn’t mean that everyone in his family is. The mafia has very strict rules about hurting children and they take that very seriously.”  
“That is NOT helping Sherlock!” he growled.

Sighing, Sherlock poured John a generous glass of wine. “You need to relax. If you think for a moment I would take her anywhere that there is the possibility she would be unsafe……..” He trailed off, giving John a bit of his best lost puppy look. That look almost always served to lessen John’s annoyance with him.

“I know Sherlock, I know. It’s just hard. Now that she doesn’t require constant care I worry more that Mary or someone close to her will try and take Ava. I can see how an infant would not work well with the lifestyle of an assassin for hire, but an almost three year old who can dress herself and is ok alone for a few minutes at a time is a completely different thing.” He sipped his wine. “This is good. We should get some to have around for when the occasion calls for it.”

Quickly tapping on his phone, Sherlock worked a deal with Mycroft. The two bartered back and forth on the number of cases Sherlock would take without complaining, too much, in exchange for increased security and surveillance around the flat and any time Ava was out. With another quick message, he alerted the homeless network to keep an even closer watch on her and John with a reminder to be on the lookout for Mary who might be disguising her appearance. “We’ll do something to take your mind off things. Ava would enjoy seeing the Christmas display windows at the stores, maybe even doing a bit of shopping for people. Perhaps a tea set for Mrs. Hudson and something with cats on it for Molly. She’ll be with us and Mycroft’s people won’t be far. It will put your mind at ease.”

Ava reappeared at the table, crunching on a thick piece of biscotti and getting chocolate all over her hands and face. John laughed, digging an ever present packet of wet wipes out of his pocket. “Look at you. You’re a mess!” Lifting her into her booster seat at the table he cleaned her hands. “But that’s what make cookin’ fun, makin’ a mess! That what Grammy say.” Laughing he nodded. “I’m sure it does make it more fun, but you’ll get chocolate everywhere. Sherlock and I were just talking. How about we go look at all the Christmas windows before we go home.” Nodding she smiled brightly. “Yeah. Can I get hot chocowate an’ sit on Fanta’s lap?” Kissing the top of her head he smiled. “I’m sure we can do the hot chocolate, we’ll just have to see if Santa’s around. You don’t have your list with you, do you?” Shaking her head she smiled. “Nope, but I know what I want.”

Ava was sound asleep between them after spending the better part of two hours going from store to store, looking at the windows and helping pick out presents. She’d found a pastel rainbow umbrella with a unicorn handle and had insisted that they buy it for Mycroft. Barely able to contain their giggles, John and Sherlock had quickly agreed. After all how could Mycroft NOT have it with him at least once when he visited. It would disappoint Ava terribly if she thought he didn’t like it. He’d never hear the end of it from his parents if he upset her.

“God, it really is terrible isn’t it……” John snickered in the darkened back of the cab. “I don’t believe she found that.” Sherlock smirked, glancing over at John as he tapped away on his mobile. “It is and he’ll hate it and he’ll have to bring it with him any time he comes to bother us. I’m sure Anthena will see to it that he never forgets.” John snorted, giggling. “You’re using my daughter as bribery to help you humiliate your brother. I should be VERY upset about this…..” Sherlock smirked. “Mmmm…. Perhaps you should be, but you’re not. Not even remotely.”

After getting Ava to bed, John looked over at their tree. ava had INSISTED that the skull go on top. With the addition of a Santa hat, the thing had gone from a bit creepy to almost jolly. He was certain Sherlock had convinced her that the skull belonged on top, but with all the other more traditional decorations that Sherlock had tolerated going on the tree, he really couldn’t complain. 

Passing by from the kitchen where he’d been checking something under the microscope, Sherlock squeezed his shoulder. “Go to bed, John. You’ve been working extra shifts at the clinic. The next few days will be incredibly busy. I’m sure Ava will be up bright and early Chrismas Day.” 

Smiling, John reached up to cover Sherlock’s hand with his own for a moment. “In a minute, yeah. Just enjoying the tree. After all the whining you did about getting a tree and decorating it, you enjoyed it. Especially helping Ava hang the decorations higher up.”

“Well, she is a pleasure to have around. It’s made Mrs. Hudson happy. She’s a very intelligent child. Not nearly as boring as I thought she might be.” He shrugged.

Snorting a laugh, John shook his head. “Oh, they only get more ‘interesting’ as they get older. I’m sure you’d find an infant who doesn't do much but eat and sleep ‘boring’. She’s going to have a wonderful time tomorrow night, getting all dressed up and going to see The Nutcracker. She’s barely stopped talking about it. Her teacher said she’s been going on endlessly about meeting the Sugar Plum Fairy.”

“Of course.” Sherlock nodded. “There’s a little event for children after the show. There will be sweets, hot chocolate, and of course meeting with the cast. The order for the sugar plum fairy doll and a nutcracker like the one used in the production have already been ordered and wrapped.”

“They have those?” John blinked. This was the first he was hearing of any of this.

Sherlock nodded, having settled in his chair. “Mmmm… It was in the newsletter. Mummy always gets it and she insisted.” he rolled his eyes. There. John wouldn’t dare fuss too much over Ava’s ‘grandparents’ spoiling her with such things.

“Well…. That’s nice of them to do…. I really hope they won’t go too overboard…. I know it’s their first Christmas with her, but I don’t want her to expect piles of gifts.” John shook his head.

“John, Ava decided to call them her grandparents and they are more than happy to fulfill the role and spoil her. It’s a contractual obligation of being grandparents. Be thankful she hasn’t asked for a pony.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Yet. Give it another year. She’s already reading every book about ponies and horses she can get at the school library and our trips to the library on weekends. I’m sure that will be on her list for her birthday or next Christmas. Maybe I can put her off a bit by getting her to think of a pet. Something small. A hamster or guinea pig maybe. Something furry she can play with and hold.” John muttered half to himself.

“You might as well get her a puppy while you’re at it. Perhaps an Irish Setter. They’re excellent with children. If it wouldn’t be overstepping, I could look into it for you. For her birthday.” With a nonchalant shrug he kept his eyes on the laptop balanced on the arm of the chair.

John sat silently for a long moment before starting to laugh. “Dammit, Sherlock, are you ALWAYS going to be one step ahead of me?! I told her a puppy was a lot of work and I didn’t know how you or Mrs. Hudson would feel about having a puppy around and dealing with accidents.”

“Mrs. Hudson seemed to think the idea of a guard dog was quite appealing and a dog of that size could be helpful in chasing down criminals. It would be an asset to the work. With all of the messes from experiments I’ve made over the years, a puppy having the occasional accident is nothing in comparison. Besides, it’s already being taken care of. The puppy will be house trained upon arrival. Every child should grow up with a dog. It’s good for her to have some responsibility, even at her age.” Flipping the computer around, the screen was filled with the photo of an Irish Setter puppy with a white blaze down its chest, head cocked in interest at the camera.

“You know I should be bloody furious with the lot of you for all of this. Somehow though, I just can’t……” Swallowing hard John shook his head, willing himself not to cry at the overwhelming generosity of Sherlock and his parents.

Slipping out of his chair Sherlock knelt in front of John’s chair. “John, you have done so much for me over the years I have known you. I could never possibly repay you. Doing these things for Ava, to make her happy, it’s my small way of saying thank you.”

Hand shaking John ran his hand through SHerlock’s hair slowly. “You incredible git…… You wonderfully thoughtful git…… You don’t have to do all this you know. We’re not going anywhere. I promise. You’re helping me give Ava a much better life than I could have on my own.”

Something had shifted. Something had clicked into place with nearly an audible sound. Something they had both been tip toeing around, avoiding, for years. Something had happened and they both knew it. Blinking several times, John let his hand drop to Sherlock’s shoulder. 

“I uhmm should go to bed…. She’ll be up early…. And try to stay up late to see Santa…..” He chuckled softly, hand still resting on Sherlock’s shoulder. “And I mean it Sherlock. Thank you. For everything.”

Helping him up Sherlock smiled. “You’re very welcome John. I’m sure Ava will be very excited in the morning.”

John had tried to sleep, but it wasn’t working. There were too many thoughts running through his head. He hated that Sherlock still seemed unsure if he and Ava were staying. Life in 221B suited them both just fine. Things had settled back into normal with surprising ease. He still helped Sherlock on cases and Ava would happily spend the night downstairs with Grammy. Ava adored Sherlock and he was very good with her. If there was a late shift at the clinic, Sherlock made sure she had dinner and was in bed on time. He endured endless questions and ‘help’ with his experiments. John couldn’t ask for more from him when it came to Ava. Tonight had been a revelation. Sure, he’d thought about it. Sherlock was brilliant, clever, funny, incredibly kind when he wanted to be. Honestly, what more could he ask for. Not to mention he was drop dead gorgeous. John had known he was making a mistake with Mary, but first it had been too late to turn back. That had been abundantly clear when his feelings for Sherlock had hit him between the eyes with the touching speech and then the profound look of sadness and loss that had flickered briefly when John had joked that the three of them couldn’t all dance together. 

God, he’d been an idiot. Still was apparently. Well then, his ‘crisis’ over being decidedly bisexual was apparently over with very little fuss. There was just one way he could think of to convince Sherlock that he was in this for the long haul and there would be no more stupid mistakes or pointless dates with random women. While Ava made Christmas cookies with Mrs. Hudson, he’d slip out and get Sherlock a Christmas present that would hopefully say everything to Sherlock that he couldn’t get into words.

Ava was up far too early, bouncing around the flat and singing Jingle Bells endlessly. Even after three cups of strong coffee, John was still half asleep. He had no idea where Sherlock was. There had just been a text from him saying he’d be back in plenty of time to go with them to The Nutcracker. “Ava, let’s see if Grammy’s ready for her little elf helper to make cookies. I’ve got a few last things to get done before tonight.”

Mrs. Hudson was more than happy to have Ava helping her a bit longer. “You run along and do what you need to do. Just let me know if you’re running late and I’ll get her all ready.” John hugged her warmly. “Thanks Mrs. Hudson. What would we do without you?” Swatting at him as she shooed him out the door, she laughed. “Starve to death and live in filth. Now, go, before the shops close.” Closing the door, she clapped her hands. “Well, it’s about time those two sorted things out. Come on Ava dear, we have cookies to make for tomorrow when everyone’s over.”

By the time John had finished with his shopping he was running late. He’d have just enough time to change and get Ava dressed for the evening. Hanging his jacket on the hook, he turned to head upstairs. Hearing giggles coming from the living room, he smiled. Ava was dressed in her costume, hair a halo of curls around her head with the tiara perched on top and hopefully held in place with pins. “Look Daddy! It fluffs up when I twirl!!” Ava spun in circles, giggling as the skirt of her costume fluffed around her. 

“Well, look at you my little sugar plum fairy! Come give me a hug!” Kneeling down he caught her in his arms as she ran to him. “You look lovely. Give me just a minute to change and we’ll go. Did you eat?”

Sherlock adjusted the cuffs of his form fitting black suit jacket. “Of course she ate, John. I saw to it myself. Take your time getting changed and having something to eat. There’s plenty of time still.”

John’s mouth went dry. The suit fit Sherlock almost like a second skin. His suits were always impeccably tailored, but this one…… And the deep green shirt he wore made the green of his eyes even more brilliant than usual. Bloody hell. Now there was something he wouldn’t mind unwrapping. Not one bit. Licking his lips unconsciously, he caught Sherlock’s smirk and raised eyebrow. Well, apparently the feeling was mutual then. John had carelessly tossed on his favorite oatmeal colored jumper and favorite jeans after his shower and apparently Sherlock liked him in it. 

“Right, yeah, I should go change…..” Ava frowned slightly, looking back and forth between them. Grownups were weird. “Daddy, HURRY! We’re gonna be late!!” John smiled. “I know, I know. I promise we won’t be late.” Kissing her cheek he hurried upstairs. 

“I left something appropriate for you to wear tonight.” Sherlock’s voice drifted up the stairs. John smiled, picking up the velvety soft jumper in a deep green. Charcoal gray slacks lay draped across the bed along with a pair of new shoes. “Git.” He muttered under his breath with a laugh, changing quickly. He’d talk to Sherlock about the whole dressing him like a doll later. The clothes fit perfectly. Of course they did. Sherlock probably knew his measurements to the centimeter. Running his hands through his hair in an attempt to neaten it, not that it really did anything but make it stand up like Hedgehog spikes, he headed downstairs.

Sherlock was playing something from The Nutcracker on his violin while Ava bounced around, bopping everything in sight with her wand and getting glitter everywhere. Smiling he watched for a minute. How could he possibly ever think of leaving when things like this happened. Ava was already having the time of her life, fairy wings catching the light in iridescent rainbows as she danced around the room. And there was Sherlock, looking like he was having just as much fun as Ava. The two moved around chairs and the coffee table in their own world.

Running to him Ava shook her wand in front of him, covering him in glitter. “Now you’re ready.” She nodded. Laughing he scooped her up, kissing her cheek that had sparkling swirls painted on it. “Can I get a quick bite to eat?” She cocked her head, looking at Sherlock who nodded. “Yes. Hurry up!” Smiling he set her down again. “I’ll just have a quick sandwich and we’ll be on our way.”

She barely let get finished, quivering with excitement as Sherlock helped her wrap up in some sort of shawl that matched her costume and fit around the wings. “Daddy, come on!!” Sighing he laughed. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” Sherlock has already bundled himself in his coat and was holding John’s black jacket with the leather shoulder patch. Stepping around his, Sherlock pulled the jacket up his arms. Ava smiled. “You look nice Daddy.” Smiling he cupped her cheek. “Thank you sweetheart. So do you.” 

Sherlock smirked. “What about me, John? Do I look nice?” He cocked his head with a teasing glint in his eyes. John licked his lips in a nervous habit, glancing up at Sherlock through his lashes. “You know you do, you great git.” He chuckled. Sherlock preened like the peacock with a smug smirk. “I’ll get us a cab.”

Ava was wide eyed at every turn in the Royal Opera House as they made their way to their excellent seats. “Mummy has season tickets. She always has season tickets.” Sherlock shrugged. Settling in his seat he stretched his legs out. Ava was standing in her seat, looking around and waving at people as they came in. John watched her with a fond smile as the lights began to dim. “Remember what we talked about, you have to sit down in your seat and sit still. You can sit with me whenever you want.” She nodded curls bobbing. “Yeah.” Sherlock smiled. “Or with me. Whenever you want.” Accepting the invitation she settled in Sherlock’s lap.

The evening went beautifully. Ava was thoroughly enchanted by the entire production. John knew how difficult it was for an almost four year old to sit still for over two hours, but she’d done it. At the event afterward she’d been fussed over for her costume. The principal ballerina had taken dozens of photos and was excitedly chatting with the costume designer about something similar for next year’s production. Ava was told if she behaved VERY well and came to the practices, she could be one of the party guests in the opening scenes and one of the little bon bons. 

As soon as they were in the cab she’d crawled in John’s lap, hugging her Nutcracker and Sugar Plum Fairy dolls and fallen asleep. It had taken both of them to get her out of her costume and into her pajamas. As promised they were letting her sleep on the couch in hopes of catching Santa when he came to deliver presents. Mrs. Hudson had made sure that a plate of biscuits with a glass of milk were left out along with a pile of baby carrots for the reindeer.

John smiled. “She’s out. Thank you for making this so special for her. She’ll never forget it.” Gently he tucked her in making sure her new favorite toys were there next to her. Sherlock smiled, watching them. “I can promise I will never forget it either, John. I don’t usually enjoy things like that very much, but seeing her so happy made it very enjoyable.”

Laughing softly John looked up at Sherlock. “Well I’m glad you enjoyed it. He took a deep breath, licking his lips nervously. “Looks like Mrs. Hudson left us some of her eggnog.” A little liquid courage would go a long way to helping him with this. He was fairly certain how Sherlock would respond, but there was always something completely unpredictable about him.

The fumes from the drink hit him as Sherlock passed a cup to him. “My God, how much rum did she put in this?!” He giggled. She lock cocked his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Well, that depends on how much she added after her evening ‘herbal soother’. She probably forgot how much she put in and decided to add a little more.”

Taking a sip, John started to cough. “That…. Wow….” Sherlock carefully sipped his, laughing at John’s face. “Mmm I gave her one of the bottles of rum I took from Mycroft’s office one of the last times I was there. I think she used the entire thing.” John took another sip, giggling. “And then some. It’s good though. I like it. Not usually a big fan of eggnog, but this is actually really good.” Sherlock laughed warmly, the sound rumbling around the kitchen and wrapping around John. “That would be the alcohol talking.”

After several glasses and shushing each other for giggling too loud as they set out presents for Ava and ate the cookies and nibbled the carrots, they half stumbled back to the kitchen to wash their cups. Looking up, John smiled. Grabbing Sherlock’s arm he pulled him close. Blinking up at him several times he stood on tiptoe and kissed him firmly. Breaking away reluctantly, he smiled. “Mistletoe. It’s a tradition.”

Sherlock blinked several times fingers ghosting over his lips as his brain worked through the pleasant fog of the alcohol to process what had just happened. John had kissed him. John. Had. Kissed. Him. And he looked very pleased by it too. Nervous, anxious, but pleased. Before he had time to over thing the whole thing he gently cupped John’s face in his hands, kissing him slowly. Moaning softly he lightly swept his tongue over John’s lips.

Bloody hell! Finally! Yes! Finally! Yes! Good! All good! Kissing Sherlock! Sherlock kissing him back! Yes! Good! All good! Sherlock bloody Holmes was kissing him. No, not just kissing him, thoroughly and properly SNOGGING him under the mistletoe. Well, apparently there was another thing settled that he’d been worrying over but shouldn’t have been.

Gently he pushed back, hand cupping Sherlock’s cheek so he wouldn’t get the wrong idea. “There’s some things I want to say and just let me get through them, ok……” Pressing a soft kiss to Sherlock’s lips he took a deep breath. “First off, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I hurt you. No, don’t start. I know all the reasons you did what you did. I was angry and hurt and I had a pretty good idea of how you felt about me, but then there was the whole thing with Moriarty and you were dead. And when you came back, I was angry. I wasn’t going to change things. I thought I’d moved on. I was using Mary as a way of getting back at you. I never should have done that.” He shook his head. It was a terrible mistake. A mistake that cost me several more years with you that I could have had.” He swallowed hard. “And then Ava and I moved in and you came back again and it, it’s been…… Wonderful….. Amazing…… Better than I could have EVER imagined. And it’s high time I did something to let you know how brilliant you are.” 

Getting down on one knee he fumbled in his pocket for a moment before digging out a small box. Hands shaking he blinked up at Sherlock. He wasn’t sure which one of them, or if both of them, were crying. “I love you so bloody much I can’t think straight sometimes. This. This. Us. The three of us. It’s the only thing that makes sense to me. I know you worry that Ava and I will leave.” He shook his head, swallowing hard. “We’re not. We’re NOT leaving. No matter what you say, we’re staying. There’s no one else I’d want raising Ava with me.” Opening the box with shaking hands, he held it up. God, he hadn’t been nearly this nervous when he was planning on proposing to that woman.

Sherlock blinked down at John for several moments, mouth open. How had he not seen this coming? How had he possibly have missed this? How could he have failed to deduce what John was planning?! This was what he loved about John. At times, he managed to completely throw him off and confuse him. It was what made John the most interesting person he would ever know. 

Swallowing hard, he blinked several more times. “Oh, get up! For God’s sake, John, kneeling on the floor for much longer will have your knee aching for days.” He laughed softly, pulling John up and into a crushing hug. Burying his face in John’s soft sandy silver hair he nodded. “Yes. Of course. Of course John. Yes.”

John laughed softly. “Oh thank God. You had me worried there for a minute when you didn’t say anything or do anything, you arse!” Looking up he tangled a hand in Sherlock’s curls again, kissing him slowly. Pulling back, he gently slipped the simple band on Sherlock’s finger. “That stuff there in the center, it’s uhhh made from a meteorite…. So you’ll always have part of the solar system with you……” 

Holding his hand up, Sherlock laughed, nodding. “I deleted it again, but I will never delete this. Never.”

“If you do, I reserve the right to kick your skinny arse.” John laughed, brushing another kiss over Sherlock’s plump lips. “Caught you off guard, didn’t I.”

Sherlock hummed with a shrug. “Mmm you did, but it is the best possible surprise I could have gotten. The best surprise I’ve ever had.” Blinking several times he frowned. “I don’t have a ring for you……”

Laughing, John shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, love. I’ll get one when I get one.” 

Well, Sherlock did not like that. If it was going to be clear to everyone that he belonged to John, then he was going to make damn sure that everyone knew John belonged to him. He’d call in a few favors and by morning John would have a ring as well. A simple platinum band with the RAMC symbol and their initials etched on it. “You’ll get one.”

John smiled tiredly. “I know, I know. Come on, I’m crashing in your bed tonight. We’re going to be lucky to get about four hours of sleep before Ava’s up. I might as well be down here. It’ll save her having to get us up one at a time. She’ll want to open presents. Not to mention everyone will make a fuss over us finally getting things the way they should be.”

Sherlock nodded, holding on to him a moment more and stealing another slow kiss. “Happy Christmas, John.”


End file.
